Scatterable munitions are generally "broadcast", i.e. thrown out higgledy-piggledy onto the ground from a point situated at a certain height above the ground. The munitions then fall to the ground, where they may bounce or roll before coming to rest. They are then activated, i.e. armed from the explosive point of view.
The term "scattered" is additionally used herein to include munitions which are merely placed on the ground, either manually or mechanically, without being buried and which are activated after a certain lapse of time from the moment they are placed.
An aim of the invention is to provide a munition which, once in place on the ground, can itself eject a plurality of sub-munitions round about (the sub-munitions may also be called "ejectable charges").